


Волшебное одеяло челлендж

by mommy_Vulture, WTF Katsudno and Friends and JJ 2021 (WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommy_Vulture/pseuds/mommy_Vulture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Katsudno_JJ_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Katsudno%20and%20Friends%20and%20JJ%202021
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Волшебное одеяло челлендж

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Yuri on Ice Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408874) by [GabzJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabzJones/pseuds/GabzJones). 



Юри читал с телефона, лежа на диване, а Маккачин спал, лежа на нем. Юри улыбнулся про себя — Маккачина нисколько не волновало, насколько он большой, но Юри с Виктором никогда не возражали, если ему хотелось на них вздремнуть.

День был дождливый, скучный и тихий. Такие дни, казалось, всегда заканчивались одинаково — устроившись в обнимку на диване, они с Виктором смотрели плохие телешоу и наслаждались домашним теплом.

— Юри! — голос Виктора эхом разнесся по квартире и через мгновение он заглянул в комнату: — Я кое-что увидел в интернете, давай попробуем.

Юри вскинул бровь, и осторожно сел, подвинув Маккачина. Они оба в недоумении посмотрели на Виктора: 

— В прошлый раз, когда ты так сказал, у нас кухня чуть не сгорела.

— Это безопасно, обещаю! — Улыбка Виктора сияла ярче солнца, и Юри просто не мог сказать «нет». Он молча наблюдал, как этот непостижимый человек взял одеяло и потряс им перед собой, привлекая внимание Маккачина. Этого, впрочем, хватило, чтобы пудель пришел в восторг и застучал хвостом по дивану, глядя на Виктора.

Сначала Виктор приподнял одеяло, чтобы полностью скрыться за ним, потом опустил его. Это было похоже на игру в прятки, и Юри не смог сдержать улыбку от такого милого зрелища. Виктор снова приподнял одеяло, чтобы спрятаться, но в следующее мгновение оно упало на пол, а Виктор исчез.

Хвост Маккачина замер. В полном замешательстве он уставился на пустое место, где всего пару секунд назад был его хозяин. Юри захихикал, но пудель не обратил на него внимания, оглядывая комнату в поисках Виктора.

— О, нет, Макка, куда же он делся? — Юри изобразил удивление. Маккачин спрыгнул с дивана и нерешительно приблизился к одеялу. Несомненно, оно было волшебным, но вдруг оно проклято? Вдруг он никогда больше не увидит любимого папу? Маккачин понюхал одеяло. Пахло Виктором.

Когда пудель грустно заскулил, Юри не выдержал:

— Виктор, ну сжалься!

Виктор тут же выглянул из-за угла и опустился на колени, протянув руки к Маккачину:

— Макка, все хорошо! Папа здесь!

Маккачин обрадованно бросился к нему в объятия, едва не повалив на пол от облегчения и безграничной любви.


End file.
